criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnSub-Zero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UnSub-Zero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mvpl (Talk) 22:32, December 26, 2011 Spree/Rampage/Mass=Headache First, my personal welcome (the one over this is automatically generated) to you to the land of CM-Wiki-editors-with-an-account! ;-)) Second. My honest opinion on this matter is that each one of those criminals should be labeled exactly as they are labeled on the show. My accepting the Rampage solution came because I was very ready to strangle a certain someone but he lives one ocean away from me (I'm in Europe). If you want to relabel the criminals as they should be, have a LONG LIST of pics from behind the scenes waiting to be posted. Maybe if I post them after that we can conceal all those changes and avoid the repeat of the "battle"? Don't know if this a good suggestion or wishful thinking but... *shrug* Third. I've been following your edits since you started, and I've faith in your skills and your good common sense, so I'm not going to check every single one of them now that you have an account. If you find a page that needs deleting, several edits in a row on the same article that need to be erased, or anything else, leave me a shout out in my talk page and I'll take care of it (as an admin, I've tools to do those things with just one click). Otherwise, ENJOY YOURSELF! Cop Killers Yes, both are. "Cop killers" aren't only killers of police officers but of any kind of law enforcement ones; probably "Cop" is used only because it's the shorter wording option ;-)) Lewis Ramsey/James Barrett pic Thanks for catching that mishap! The guy in the pic is James Barrett... Don't ask me why I put his image in the Lewis Ramsey article, 'cause I've no clue what I was thinking! Will add the correct one asap! Thanks again - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Have just checked both episodes... those 2 actors could be twins, or clones! Uncanny! The fact that both wear identical T-shirts in their respective episodes don't help at all, and I think is what helped me mess up - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Bundy Enjoy the challenge!! That said, maybe you could ask Jpx400 for his insight, he's the one that has written most of those articles ;-)) Oooh! And one thing I wanted to ask of you. The George Geschwendt article could use some clean-up and maybe adding more detail. I found this article that could help, but I don't have enough free time to do so now. If you want to do the honors (only if you want and can!!!) :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea! I think the original list was copied from wikipedia, nobody got around to changing it into the style this wiki uses for victim list. --Jpx400 23:28, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Foyet In this instance, I think that Foyet acted like any common spree killer would have. He may have waited for the city bus to arrive, but it was "handy?" and even then he had no means of knowing how many people would be in it, or more important, who they were (none of the people in that bus had anything to do with his usual victimology). I think he was enraged with Hotch's answer, even more because Hotch hung up on him, and he wanted to punish Hotch doing anything that, at the same time, calmed his rage, and would show Hotch/the team he was still the one in control. Don't know if I'm explaining myself clearly... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sandbox and Prolific #You make a sandbox by simply creating a page titled "User:(your username)/sandbox". You can make more than one if you like. I have two myself. #There is no official rule for calling a killer "prolific" on this wiki. Personally, I think they be can called that at 20-25 victims. --Jpx400 10:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Favorites A wee bit too much, lad Darth Kieduss the Wise 04:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sources I got my info from wikipedia and the book Criminal Minds, Sociopaths, Serial Killers & Other Deviants by Jeff Mariotte. Darth Kieduss the Wise 01:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) You got it, and it's my Lord, not Darth. ;) Darth Kieduss the Wise 17:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Similarities And it appears we have two specific things in common. Darth Kieduss the Wise 17:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hardin's page I've just marked it as a STUB, even if only so I don't forget about it. Let's wait a couple of days to see if whoever started it, completes it. If they do, anyone of us can clean up the formatting. If they don't, I'll delete it. The fact that any given criminal hasn't been portrayed/mentioned on CM doesn't really matter if they are serials, other articles already reference criminals that hadn't so far ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 11:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Finished; Now What? Now you just copy the content (mark it all, right click and choose "copy"), choose "Add a page" and paste the text into it. --Jpx400 08:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Piece of advice. If wikia doesn't keep your formatting as you have it, undo the paste part and paste again but in Source mode (the pages editor opens by default in Visual and wikia not always works too well there) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: My Sandbox Sorry, I didn't know you were writing one about Seda as well. I thought you were starting with Sakakibara, so we could do one Zodiac copycat each. And for the record, you write very well too. --Jpx400 08:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Mass Murder I think they are what they are. Such as Andrew Kehoe. He is a spree killer AND a mass murderer. Spree killers are defined by location. He killed his wife in his house then killed 43 others at Bath Consolidated School. Both categories are on his wikipedia page. And that Miranda spree killer, she is a spree killer AND a ONE TIME mass murder, along with Vincent Stiles, Jeremy Sayer and others. I don't like this war either. And it's not Darth. It's Lord Kieduss or "my Lord". Darth Kieduss the Wise 02:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ???? I didn't mean anything like that. I was just saying what I believe. That's all. Ay Dios Mio. Darth Kieduss the Wise 03:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Guy's gotta try. ;) Darth Kieduss the Wise 03:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Deal Okay, let's make a deal. I handle the mass murderers, and you handle the rest. Do we have a deal? The thing is many mass murderers also belong to other pathologies, Andrew Kehoe was both a Spree Killer AND a Mass Murderer. When I put Mass Murderers category, I don't mean that the person is ONLY a mass murderer, that's just what he/she is along with other pathologies. I'm an expert on mass murderers, trust me. Darth Kieduss the Wise 18:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oops Sorry, Looks like we were both undoing vandalism. Good job ;) - Bale Glad at least one of you is thinking before jumping on the other's throat! ;-)) About Adrian Bale, I think he's one of the few that can really be considered Mass Murderers. When he detonated that bomb he WANTED to kill as MANY PEOPLE as possible, wasn't worried who they were, only was looking for as HIGH A DEAD COUNT as he could get - Mvpl ''TALK'' 09:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::THANK YOU!!! Darth Kieduss the Wise 05:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about asking anything at anytime, you'll always be welcomed. About I Love You, Tommy Brown, I should say... OUCH, I forgot! I'm on it now, thanks for the reminder! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:39, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Elle Fanning Deleted. You're right, it's obvious nobody is going to make an article out of her, mainly because nobody will be able to find enough info on her. Thanks for the remainder! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Robert Hare In the book, Columbine by Dave Cullen, moron. Darth Kieduss the Wise 16:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I have anger problems, and I don't mean to be mean, but you've been annoying me lately. Again, sorry. Darth Kieduss the Wise 05:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC)